


Cowboys from hell

by La_Ultima_00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Bandits & Outlaws, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Murder, Sex, Smut, Violence, Weapons, Western
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ultima_00/pseuds/La_Ultima_00
Summary: Estados Unidos, 1899. La banda de Kenny el Destripador lucha por sobrevivir robando y huyendo de la ley mientras lidian con las diferencias internas. Sangre, dinero y lealtad son las palabras que han marcado la vida de forajidos como Eren Jaeger, testigos de la caída de tan indómita época.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Levi/Petra Ral, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cowboys from hell

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo dividido en cinco actos.
> 
> A continuación, una lista de composiciones con las que he escrito este primer capítulo y que me tomado la libertad de asociar a cada personaje presentado:
> 
> Kenny Ackerman: My fault?, Ennio Morricone
> 
> Uri Reiss: The Man with the Harmonica, Ennio Morricone
> 
> Eren Jaeger: A man, a horse, a gun, Stelvio Cipriani
> 
> Falco Grice: Watch Chimes, Ennio Morricone
> 
> Erwin Smith: Di fronte ai killers, Franco Micalizzi
> 
> Mikasa Ackerman: Tema por una Vendetta, Gianni Fierro
> 
> Marco habla con Jean: Never let me go, Rachel Portman
> 
> ¡Saludos a todos!

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

** DEBILIDAD **

**O**

**O**

**O**

_La armónica del viejo Uri acompañaba a toda alma viviente de aquel campamento, oculto entre los vestigios de la que fue una tierra sin ley, pero ya no era el viejo Uri quien la tocaba, y los que la oían ya no se alegraban, sino que lloraban, a escondidas, como siempre habían vivido, y continuaban arrastrándose como sombras en la inminente caída del único mundo que conocían, mientras la voz de su líder les pedía que continuaran con él, aunque ya no hubiera nada por lo que luchar y cada uno debiera luchar por sí mismo._

**1**

«Hace tanto frío que me es imposible dormir lejos de la chimenea», escribió Eren Jaeger en su diario. «Llevamos dos semanas en las montañas, ocultos en un pueblo minero abandonado. He salido a husmear por ahí y no he visto a nadie, este lugar está completamente desierto. Nadie en su sano juicio querría vivir aquí. Si salimos de esta, no volveré a pisar Grizzlies jamás. Kenny nos pide que mantengamos la fe; Dios sabe que creo en él más que en mí mismo, pero los demás están empezando a inquietarse y no se les puede reprochar: todo ha ido cuesta abajo desde el golpe de Blackwater. Hemos perdido a Armin y a Thomas, Hugo no sobrevivió a sus heridas y la joven Mina fue asesinada por los Pinkerton… Era una muchacha inocente, apenas llevaba dos meses con nosotros. Supongo que es el precio por dormir con forajidos en un tiempo tan truculento como este… Yo solamente rezo por salir de estas malditas montañas antes de que se me congele la sangre».

Se encontraba haciendo guardia, sentado sobre el tronco caído de un abeto. Mientras él asía una carabina, Connie Springer sostenía un banjo al que arrancaba una sutil melodía que se perdía entre sus suspiros desesperanzados y el crepitar de la madera. No podía tocar bien porque una bala le había herido la mano derecha. Finalmente desistió y agachó la cabeza.

—Por mi pueblo solían pasar forajidos, cuatreros y ladrones —dijo—. Todas las semanas ocurría un incidente distinto: o un bandolero pillaba a un tahúr haciendo trampas al póquer y lo cosía a tiros, o una pelea entre curdas acababa incendiando la taberna. Recuerdo que mi madre me decía: «Esos son hombres malos, pequeño Connor, son hijos del Diablo». No imaginaba mi madre que yo acabaría pegando tiros con el Destripador y que West Elizabeth estaría empapelada con mi cara.

—Seguro que no te esperabas todo esto —comentó Eren, riendo de manera sardónica—. No llevas ni un año con nosotros y parece que estamos en las últimas.

—Es una mala racha, Eren. La superaremos. Kenny siempre lo soluciona, ¿no?

Eren sonrió. Sí, eso era cierto. Si seguían resistiendo, si había algo que aportaba calidez además del fuego, era la presencia del líder, Kenny el Destripador Ackerman.

—Siempre lo hace.

—Tú eres de los que más confía en él, incluso más que Levi —señaló Connie. Era un muchacho de entre veinticuatro y veinticinco años, espigado, aunque demasiado oblongo pues había pasado tanta hambre de pequeño que, según decía, su cuerpo no sabía engordar. Se había rapado el pelo para evitar los piojos y su mirada, aceitunada, refulgía con un brillo picaresco.

—Tanto Levi como yo pondríamos nuestras vidas en sus manos. Lo conocemos, sabemos que no nos fallaría.

—¿Toda la vida? —se sorprendió Connie—. Sabía que el Enano se había criado con él, pero no sabía que tú también.

—Eso es porque tú y yo no hemos hablado mucho… No es que haya habido mucho tiempo para hablar últimamente. Pero sí, Kenny me recogió de la calle cuando era un crío. Él y Uri, Levi, Jean, Armin, yo, y también... —Calló por un momento. Luego sacudió la cabeza—. Da igual. El caso es que eran una pareja de sinvergüenzas que cuidaba de sus polluelos —rio mientras recordaba viejos tiempos—. Hace veinte años de eso.

—Dos décadas aguantando a Levi no son moco de pavo.

Ambos rieron.

—Levi me enseñó a disparar. Me dijo: «Mira, mocoso, en los tiempos que corren es más importante saber manejar una escopeta que leer» —parafraseó Eren—. Eso ofendía mucho a Armin, que prefería leer y pasear con Uri…

La cara de su mejor amigo acudió a su mente, e inmediatamente la impotencia lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Armin había quedado atrás, perdido en el fragor del tiroteo de Blackwater. Si lo habían atrapado, era cuestión de días que acabara colgando de una soga. De todos nosotros, pensó Eren, él es quien menos merece acabar así. Las pérdidas habían resultado un golpe durísimo.

—Me cambiaría por ellos si pudiera —había dicho Kenny—, pero yo estoy aquí. Vosotros estáis aquí, y os pido que continuéis. Estoy seguro de que Armin y Thomas están bien. Los conocéis: son inteligentes, son hábiles, y no se dejarán atrapar tan fácilmente. Y también me conocéis a mí: sabéis que no pienso abandonarlos. Si están vivos, si están ahí fuera, los traeremos de regreso. ¡Y ahora alegrad esas caras!

Connie echó mano a los binoculares y se levantó.

—Viene alguien… Es Sasha.

El caballo de Sasha Braus relinchaba en la distancia, su trote sonaba cada vez más próximo, hasta que se materializó ante los dos hombres, con un arco al hombro y el cadáver de un ciervo sobre la grupa del penco. Era una muchacha morena, de cabellos pardos siempre recogidos en una coleta y un ánimo tan vivo que resaltaba en aquel paraje solitario e inclemente. La montaña no le resultaba hostil, al contrario: era su elemento natural. Había crecido en un lugar tan agreste y duro como aquel, por lo que era una experta cazadora y hábil rastreadora. Sabía sobrevivir mejor que nadie.

—Menudo animal —silbó Connie, cargando el ciervo sobre el hombro—. Nicolo se va a poner contento.

—No es suficiente carne para todos —objetó Sasha, suspirando—. Prefieres quedarte aquí, plantado como un espantapájaros, en lugar de aprender a cazar, ¿eh?

—Claro que no va a haber carne para todos, ¡porque tú comes más que un batallón! —siseó Connie—. Además, ¿cómo quieres que vaya contigo? Estoy convaleciente.

A la vez que Connie y Sasha hablaban, Eren miraba a la lejanía, hacia la infinidad de los bosques sobre los que rutilaba un sol blanquecino.

—¿Has visto algo más ahí fuera, Sasha? —preguntó.

—Hay un rancho no muy lejos de aquí, desviándose al noreste. Lo he observado desde lejos: alguien vive ahí. Nada más. ¡Este lugar es tan bello como indómito!

—Yo creo que si existe un infierno —apostilló Connie— es un sitio como este.

La existencia de un rancho llamó la atención de Kenny. Sasha aclaró que se trataba de un rancho, sí, pero con una casa, un establo y una porqueriza muy humildes. Cuando Eren se quedó a solas con el Destripador, éste devoraba un puro y pensaba en voz alta. Decía que deberían ir a echar un vistazo, que quizá hallarían algo útil o sacarían un lingotazo de whiskey, por lo menos. De repente, sus ojos negros, siempre con un gesto atrevido, se iluminaron. Se colocó el abrigo y el sombrero, y salió de su cabaña. Encontró a Uri sentado junto a la hoguera de guardia, leyendo un libro, y le comunicó que iba a salir.

—No es buena idea —contestó.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, viejo amigo —rió Kenny.

—Quieren tu cabeza en un buen puñado de Estados, Kenny. Casi nos matan en West Elizabeth y puede que los Pinkerton hayan llegado hasta aquí.

—Será una visita amistosa. —Se encaminó hacia su caballo, un corcel blanco que no aceptaba otro jinete. Miró a Eren—. Venga conmigo, señor Jaeger.

Kenny Ackerman no aparentaba ser el forajido que era. Vestía siempre con clase, escuchaba a Wagner y leía poesía. Era un mentor que había reunido a una caterva de impresentables, que había formado una familia. Eren lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, desde antes de que le salieran las primeras patas de gallo. Pese a su edad, Kenny conservaba la determinación de la juventud, cosa que animaba a la banda a no rendirse. No era un canalla cualquiera.

Uri desistió. Lo conocía demasiado. Ambos habían sido un par de rufianes que trataban de robarse el uno al otro, pero acabaron trabando una gran amistad que los llevó a colaborar en numerosas fechorías. El intelecto de Uri y el liderazgo de Kenny eran los cimientos del grupo, pero había ocasiones en las que éste último, el infame Destripador de West Elizabeth, hacía oídos sordos a los consejos de su socio. Aunque quizás debería haber escuchado las advertencias de Uri sobre el trágico golpe de Blackwater, Eren admiraba la libertad que guiaba las acciones del líder, hasta las consecuencias.

—No te alteres, Uri; ya estás viejo para eso —comentó Kenny.

—Perdona si no quiero tener que enterraros a todos —respondió Uri, hastiado, apartándose las greñas encanecidas de la frente.

—Tú nos vas a sobrevivir a todos, viejo —dijo una voz. El dueño de aquellas palabras se acercó lentamente, con una carabina colgando del hombro y un sombrero de ala ancha. De ojos hundidos y barba desaliñada y moteada de nieve, aquel hombre hizo que Uri guardara silencio mientras su gesto se agriaba poco a poco.

—Señor Weilman —señaló Kenny—, acompáñenos a hacer una visita.

Kitz Weilaman subió a su montura y Eren lo observó de reojo. Kenny lo había encontrado hacía medio año en el _saloon_ de una ciudad perdida y sin nombre, borracho como una cuba y con el dedo dispuesto a apretar el gatillo. Era un delincuente de poca monta que, por algún motivo, a Kenny le había caído en gracia.

—A ver qué podemos sacar de estas malditas montañas —Kitz sonrió; sus dientes estaban repletos de sarro.

Siguieron el camino indicado por Sasha, con Kenny a la cabeza de la formación, a la cola de la cual se encontraba Eren, observando a Kitz con un rictus de desprecio.

—Si vienes tú, seguro que esto acabará mal —señaló.

—Vamos, Jaeger, no seas así. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a echarme eso en cara?

—Casi haces que nos maten a todos, maldito idiota. —La rabia lo invadió al pensar en Armin—. Debería atarte y darme un largo paseo mientras te arrastro por la nieve.

Kenny cortó la discusión.

—Cerrad el pico. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó en Blackwater. Esas cosas pasan. Las bajas son inevitables, pero merecen la pena si logramos seguir viviendo así: en libertad. Por eso os pido que no discutáis. No es el momento de discutir. Sois como hijos para mí, y eso os convierte en hermanos: los hermanos no luchan entre sí. Tenemos que apoyarnos, tenemos que hacerlo por Armin, por Thomas, por la pequeña Mina, que Dios la tenga en su gloria. No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre Blackwater, ni una sola pelea más. Tenemos que estar unidos, tenéis que estar conmigo, porque yo voy a seguir adelante. Este no es el fin, caballeros.

—Estoy contigo pase lo que pase, Kenny —dijo Eren—, pero este necio me enerva.

—Cálmate, vaquerito —pidió Kitz—. Somos hermanos, ¿no? Tengamos la fiesta en paz. En el fondo, tú y yo somos muy parecidos.

—Si tú lo dices…

Después de seguir el río durante un cuarto de hora, viraron hacia la izquierda. Weilman no decía ni una sola palabra, pero su mirada era elocuente: Eren supo que el desprecio era mutuo. Kitz había convencido a Kenny para asaltar aquel dichoso tren. Todo resultó ser una emboscada: la Agencia Nacional de Detectives Pinkerton había descubierto sus planes. Al parecer, estaban dispuestos a acabar con la banda. Habían conseguido exiliarlos y probablemente les seguían la pista.

Ataron los caballos al poste que había en la entrada del rancho. Del interior de la casa provenían voces y carcajadas.

—Muy bien. Eren, escóndete detrás de ese pino; Kitz, tú cúbrete tras ese carretón —ordenó Kenny—. Yo intimido mucho menos que tres tipos con aspecto de degenerados.

Cuando estuvieron en posición, Kenny se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Hola? ¿Pueden oírme?

La puerta se abrió. Un hombrecillo apuntó con una escopeta a Kenny, que alzó las manos.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡Fuera de mi propiedad! —gruñó—. O se va por su propio pie, o lo sacaré a tiros.

—No sea así, amigo. Verá, yo… Mi familia y yo llevamos días perdidos en la montaña. Ver su rancho nos ha dado esperanza… Necesitamos su ayuda, por favor.

El hombrecillo avanzó. Desde la distancia, Eren lograba distinguir sus rasgos, mas no sus intenciones. El desconocido se acercó a Kenny y dos hombres más salieron de la vivienda. El cielo se había cubierto de nubes grises.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? Acérquese —exigió el hombrecillo. Eren desenfundó el revólver y se preparó: aquel asunto olía a chamusquina.

—Soy sólo un pobre comerciante, señor —insistió Kenny.

—¡Acérquese!

El Destripador avanzó unos pasos. En cuanto alzó el rostro, los hombres del rancho empalidecieron y Eren apuntó. Luego escuchó un susurro de Kitz.

—Aquí hay un cadáver —siseó, nervioso, levantando la manta que cubría el carro—. Aquí hay un muerto, Eren.

Entonces, el hombrecillo exclamó:

—¡Es el puto Kenny Ackerman, desgraciados! ¡A Darius no le va a…!

Un disparo le atravesó el cráneo. Kitz abatió a los otros dos. Y Kenny, revólver en mano, mató a un cuarto indeseable que emergió del interior. Con una floritura, el Destripador enfundó y miró fijamente los cadáveres. La sangre se extendía por la nieve. No hubo tiempo de relajación. Un quinto salió de la casa y, impactado por aquel panorama, levantó las manos y suplicó que no lo mataran. Kitz se acercó a él, lo agarró con violencia y le pidió una buena razón para dejarlo con vida. Era un chico joven, de piel blanca y mofletes colmados de pecas. Sus ojos no eran los de un asesino, pensó Eren cuando le pidió a Weilman que lo soltara.

—¿Cómo te llamas, hijo? —preguntó Kenny.

—Marco, Marco Bott, señor Destripador —contestó el joven, observando inquieto a Kitz, quien ya lo había liquidado mil veces con la mirada—. No me haga daño, se lo suplico.

Kenny rompió a reír y se sacudió la nieve del sombrero.

—Me ha parecido oír el nombre de Darius, señor Bott. ¿Se trata de Darius Zackley? ¿Sois chicos de Zackley?

Marco asintió lentamente.

—Yo s-solamente soy un mozo de cuadra, señor. Limpio boñigas y nada más.

—Kitz, llévalo al campamento. —Kenny sonrió—. ¡Un muchacho de Darius en mi campamento, quién lo diría!

Fueron Kenny y Eren quienes inspeccionaron el interior del pequeño rancho. Habían estado jugando al póquer y bebiendo. Jaeger guardó una botella de ginebra en su zurrón, y también un poco de bourbon para Connie. Encontraron un fajo de billetes manchado de sangre. Alimentos enlatados, chuscos de pan y un reloj de oro. Kenny dedujo que el dueño del rancho era el pobre diablo que Kitz había descubierto.

Si la banda de Darius Zackley deambulaba por aquel purgatorio helado, debía ser por una buena razón. La única buena razón para esos hijos de puta, señaló Kenny, es el dinero. Darius y él eran enemigos jurados.

—Aprendí algo hace mucho tiempo, Eren —dijo el Destripador—: Si no le disparas en su debido momento, Darius Zackley acabará con tus seres queridos. Descubriremos qué está haciendo por aquí y qué podemos hacer al respecto.

**2**

Un poni cabalgaba hacia la ciudad de Strawberry, ubicada en el Big Valley, West Elizabeth. A su lomo, el joven Falco Grice, de catorce años, memorizaba todo lo que su hermano le había encargado: zanahorias, judías y un cebo para pescar. Le había dado el dinero justo.

Vivían en una cabaña, cerca del lago Owanjila, y subsistían con lo que su hermano Colt pescaba, cazaba y plantaba. La vida era dura. A Falco le gustaba pensar que un día entraría a la tienda con un montón de billetes en el bolsillo, una gran suma, a comprar sin recalar en el precio. Pero Colt decía que eso era una utopía. Desconocía el significado de esa palabra, su hermano sabía muchas palabras raras porque había leído los libros de su difunta madre (el invierno pasado los usó para alimentar la chimenea cuando se quedaron sin leña). Así que llegó a la ciudad dándole vueltas a esa palabreja que fue procedida por un suspiro lastimero… _Utopía._

Strawberry era pequeña, ruidosa en otros tiempos, pero no desde que el alcalde logró cerrar la taberna e impulsar su política en contra del alcohol. Buena parte de los habitantes se dedicaba al negocio de la madera, otros eran cazadores, aunque también había vividores. Los hermanos Grice eran conocidos en la ciudad como «los hijos del marinero loco», pues su padre había servido durante años a bordo de un buque en el Atlántico. Hacía muchos años de eso. Falco apenas recordaba a su padre, quien murió cuando él tenía tres años. Colt sí que lo recordaba y aseguraba que no había sido el mejor de los hombres. El odio de los ciudadanos hacia el difunto Grice era infinito.

—Dichosos los ojos, chico —lo saludó el tendero, atusándose el prominente mostacho—. ¿Se ha sacado tu hermano el palo del culo ya?

—Sí, señor.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué va a ser?

—Zanahorias, judías y… —Se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué era lo otro? Utopía, solamente recordaba esa palabra—. ¿Un cepo?

En ese momento, una persona ingresó al establecimiento y oteó en las estanterías. El tendero saludó a aquella andoba y volvió la vista a Falco.

—Querrás decir un cebo. Yo no vendo cepos; para eso está el trampero. Espera un momento, chico, tengo que ir a la trastienda.

Falco se quedó solo, observando las barritas de chocolate sobre el mostrador. Debían estar deliciosas, o eso creía. Nunca las había probado. Una sola de ellas costaba lo mismo que las zanahorias, las judías y el cebo. Colt lo mataría si se gastara el dinero en un capricho como ese. Se relamió los labios y estiró la mano hacia aquella supuesta delicia, mas inmediatamente se retractó. Recordó que habían colgado a un ladrón de gallinas dos días atrás.

Además, si lo tachaban de ratero, Colt se sentiría muy defraudado. No, definitivamente no podía hacerlo. La idea lo había puesto nervioso, pero también había despertado un extraño entusiasmo en él. ¿Y si salía bien? ¿Y si el tendero no lo descubría? Comería el chocolate antes de llegar a casa y Colt jamás lo sabría.

—No tengas miedo —dijo la voz de la extraña, cuya presencia había olvidado por completo. Con un sudor frío recorriéndole el cuello, Falco se giró y la vio. Iba ataviada en un guardapolvo raído y un ancho sombrero ensombrecía su semblante, que quedó descubierto cuando alzó la cara: su tez era pálida; sus ojos, de un gris oscuro, escudriñaban al chico sin una expresión concreta—. Cógelo, échalo a la bolsa y haz como si no pasara nada. No se percatará.

—¿Y si me descubre? —inquirió Falco con inquietud.

—Nunca lo has probado, ¿verdad? El chocolate… —dijo la desconocida—. Este es dulce, cuando te lo comes sientes que no hay nada mejor… Y también los hay de un sabor más fuerte. Supongo que no quieres probarlo.

—Sí que quiero.

—Entonces hazlo.

Y lo hizo. El corazón iba a salírsele del pecho cuando escondió el chocolate en su bolsa. Instantes después volvió el tendero con el cebo y demás. Falco actuó con naturalidad, dejó el dinero y se despidió. Echó un último vistazo a la mujer, que se dirigió al dueño de la tienda, y salió del establecimiento con un nudo en la garganta. Lo había hecho, había robado y había salido bien. ¡Increíble! Su entusiasmo desapareció al comprobar que el poni había desaparecido. ¡Lo había atado perfectamente! ¿Dónde se había metido? Ese animal tonto era el único que tenían.

Fue calle abajo, preguntando por el poni. Nadie sabía nada. Un hombre rió y le dijo que probablemente lo habían robado. Falco no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo volvería a casa? El camino era demasiado largo para recorrerlo a pie…

—Colt va a matarme —musitó, resignado a volver a pie.

Se sintió como un desgraciado tras diez minutos de caminata. El Señor lo había castigado. ¿Qué decía el séptimo mandamiento? No robarás. ¿Y si volvía a devolver el chocolate…? Imposible. El tendero lo mataría. A lo mejor ya se había dado cuenta de que faltaba una barra… Falco le quitó el envoltorio y la observó, incrédulo. Ahora era suya, aunque no hubiese pagado por ella. Se la comió mientras caminaba y quedó fascinado: estaba delicioso. Le dio sed.

¡Maldito poni, maldito pueblo y maldito y delicioso chocolate! Ahora entendía a qué se refería Colt cuando decía que eran unos completos desgraciados. En todo eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó un caballo acercarse y dio media vuelta. Era ella y se erguía sobre un gran alazán. Tiró de las riendas y el animal relinchó.

—¿Adónde vas, chico chocolate? —preguntó.

—Al lago Owanjila. Vivo allí. —Eclipsado, observó el caballo y pensó en lo insignificante que era su viejo poni en comparación—. ¿Y usted, señorita…?

—A donde me lleve el viento. Monta, te llevo a casa. ¿O prefieres andar?

—No —negó instantáneamente. La extraña le tendió su mano y lo ayudó a subir—. ¿Cómo se llama?

La mujer miró hacia atrás, con una expresión ininteligible en el rostro. Se acercaban más caballos. Arreó al alazán, que devoraba el camino con una increíble velocidad.

—Mikasa —respondió.

—Yo soy Falco Grice y, bueno, vivo a orillas del lago Owanjila con mi hermano. Gracias por llevarme; seguro que podremos darle algunos dólares.

Falco no estaba seguro de aquello último. Al menos podrían ofrecerle un almuerzo. Quedaba un poco de la liebre de ayer. De todas formas, a aquella mujer no pareció importarle la promesa del dinero.

—Oiga, lo del chocolate… —titubeó Falco—. ¿El tendero no se ha dado cuenta?

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no. —Rió con levedad—. Tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. Estaba bueno, ¿verdad?

El joven asintió. Fue indicando el camino y comenzó a hablar de su hogar. Había castores a orillas del lago, y algunas serpientes. Una vez le mordió una y Colt tuvo que succionarle el veneno. Estuvo convencido de que iba a morir. La mujer, Mikasa, comentó que en el este, en el bayou, existía una serpiente gigante que se comía a los lugareños. Falco dedujo que había viajado mucho y visto cosas increíbles pese a no ser demasiado mayor. Contaría con unos treinta años y tenía una cicatriz bajo el ojo derecho.

—Es esa cabaña de ahí —señaló Falco—. Ese es mi hermano… ¡Colt, eh!

Colt Grice era rubio y de complexión enjuta, igual que su padre y que su padre antes que él. Ambos hermanos guardaban un parecido considerable. Adelgazaban a la par y, en el caso de que pudieran engordar, también. Colt tenía veintidós años y era gruñón como un octogenario. Su mirada garza siempre estaba bañada en susto o preocupación. Se acercó a Falco con una escopeta colgada del hombro.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —le reprochó mientras tosía—. Vas a matarme de un disgusto. Pensaba que te había pasado algo por el camino.

—Me robaron el poni en la ciudad. Lo siento.

—¿En la ciudad…? —Colt abrió la boca, consternado. Puso las manos sobre los hombros del más joven y lo inspeccionó—. Seguro que ha sido uno de los sinvergüenzas de Braun. ¿Te han hecho algo, te han lanzado piedras como aquella vez?

—No, estoy bien. Ha sucedido mientras compraba. La señorita Mikasa ha hecho el favor de traerme. —Falco miró a la mujer.

Colt le estrechó la mano y le agradeció mil veces por ello. Su rostro jovial estaba salpicado por un halo enfermizo.

—Ha sido usted muy amable, muy, muy amable. Yo soy Colton Grice, pero llámeme Colt. Dígame, ¿de dónde viene usted? ¿Y hacia dónde se dirige, si no es pregunta indiscreta?

—He llegado a Strawberry esta misma mañana y tengo intenciones de dirigirme al sur, hacia Blackwater.

—Las cosas están peliagudas por ahí; ya sabe, por lo de la banda del Destripador, esa gente es de la piel del Diablo… ¿Planea quedarse en Strawberry unos días? Es una bonita ciudad, pero está llena de zotes, desde el alcalde hasta el sepulturero. Si le interesa, arriba tenemos una habitación libre. No puede privarse uno de ser hospitalario aunque sea pobre.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Colt —aceptó la mujer—. Tan sólo será una semana, no quiero molestar.

—Oh, no, no, no es molestia. No recibimos muchas visitas, ¿verdad, Falco? Ate el caballo allí… Es precioso. Pase, pase. El pescado de este lago es el mejor de la región. La comida tardará un poco; mientras, empiece a acomodarse arriba. Falco, ayuda a la señorita.

Había querido Dios que un par de días antes limpiara el desván, donde se hospedaría la mujer. Falco encendió el candelabro que había sobre una mesita. ¡Qué estancia tan pequeña! Por las noches hacía un frío horrible en ella, y cuando brillaba el sol no había ni una mísera ventana que lo anunciara. Eso era lo único que podían ofrecer. Falco pensó que Mikasa estaría acostumbrada a las suntuosas habitaciones de Saint Denis.

—Es acogedor —comentó ella de repente; suspiró al sentarse en el viejo camastro que había pertenecido a Grice padre. Falco se percató de que su expresión denotaba cansancio—. He cabalgado durante muchos días y dormido en los caminos. Necesito sentarme un momento, chico chocolate… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? En las alforjas de Bucéfalo hay guardado un talego. Necesito que me lo traigas.

. . .

Ya en soledad, Mikasa se quitó el guardapolvo. Este cubría un revólver enfundado en cuero: el cañón, de un blanco brillante, contrastaba con la empuñadura cubierta de nácar negro. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían intentado robárselo. Lo escondió bajo el camastro junto a su zurrón. A los pocos minutos regresó el muchacho con el talego de lana raída entre sus manos. Mikasa extrajo de él un buen puñado de billetes y los contó ante la mirada incrédula de Falco.

—Toma, chico —dijo ella ofreciéndole diez dólares—. Es para ti. No se los des a tu hermano.

—No, no, no es necesario, señorita. Estamos encantados de tenerla aquí…

—No es por la estancia, es para ti. Para que no robes más chocolate, por lo menos en un tiempo.

El chico, dubitativo, agarró los billetes con sus huesudos dedos. Se parecía mucho a su padre. Daba la casualidad de que ella había conocido a aquel hombre hacía muchos años, había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo, mas no lo había hecho. Sonrió ante aquella remembranza.

—Sé que lo que he hecho está mal —murmuró el chico, cabizbajo—. Pero, por favor, no le diga nada a mi hermano, saber algo así lo pondría peor… Está enfermo.

—Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba. —Acomodó el talego junto al resto de sus pertenencias—. Vamos a comer.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Colt Grice se encontraba tosiendo cuando la invitada volvía con el hacha al hombro y unos leños bajo el brazo. Le había insistido para que no se molestara; podría haber ido él, aunque la tos no lo dejara ni respirar… y cuando lo conseguía era como aspirar humo. A causa de su dolencia, había mandado a Falco a pescar con un motivo que iba más allá de que él no tuviera fuerzas aquella mañana: quería que su pequeño hermano aprendiera a valerse por sí mismo, pues un día él ya no estaría, y ese día no figuraba muy lejano.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó la mujer mientras apilaba la madera junto a la chimenea.

—Oh, no, desde luego que no lo estoy, pero no debe usted preocuparse, señorita. —Sacó una botella de bourbon medio vacía de una de las alacenas—. Pagué diez dólares al médico para que me dijera eso, y luego otros diez en medicinas. ¿Le apetece un trago?

—Con el debido respeto, Colton, debería acostarse. No tiene buena cara.

Colt esbozó una sonrisa lastimera y se sentó en el balancín frente a la chimenea.

—La realidad es que estoy muriendo, señorita, y no quiero que Falco me vea postrado en una cama. No, no quiero que sus últimos recuerdos sobre mí sean esos. —Dio un sorbo—. Habría muerto ya si no fuera por él. Trato de convertirlo en un hombre capaz de valerse por sí mismo, un hombre con principios… ¿Cree que lo estoy consiguiendo?

—Su hermano es un joven noble —contestó ella mirándolo fijamente—, lo adora por sobre todas las cosas. Cuando llegue su hora, esté usted tranquilo, porque Falco saldrá adelante sin ningún problema.

—Me alivia escuchar eso, de verdad que lo hace, Mikasa. —Se cubrió la boca, conteniendo las sacudidas violentas de la tos. Había sangre en la palma de su mano—. Los Grice no tenemos buena fama. He intentado traer un poco de decencia a esta familia… y estoy tranquilo y satisfecho, pues creo haberlo logrado, señorita. Los hombres de esta casa no han sido los mejores, pero procuraré que tampoco sean los peores.

Recordó a su padre. Francis Grice había sido muchas cosas: marinero, transportista, mozo, cazador y, sobre todo, bandolero, uno de los más ruines que había azotado West Elizabeth. Había segado vidas de inocentes con la frialdad e inclemencia de quien se ha desprendido de su condición humana. Daba gracias a Dios por que Falco apenas recordara a ese hombre. En la memoria de Colt continuaba intacto el recuerdo de la ejecución de su padre. Tuvo lugar en el patíbulo de Strawberry, toda la ciudad estaba presente. Tenía once años por aquel entonces y se aferraba a la mano de su madre con fuerza. Lo recordaba todo: el juez leyendo los cargos, la cara burlona de su padre ante ellos y, después, una trampilla abriéndose. Su madre lo había arrastrado lejos de allí inmediatamente. Colt sabía que aquella sería una de las escenas que tendría en mente durante sus últimos estertores, la imagen de un hombre espantoso al que había jurado no parecerse.

Escuchó un grito que venía del exterior y se sobresaltó.

—Otra vez ellos —murmuró a la vez que observaba a través de un resquicio de la cortina—. Se ha traído un amigo, ese desgraciado… —Tosió.

Divisaba la figura de Reiner Braun, un rufián de poca monta, y de su compinche Bertolt Hoover. El primero era fornido, con una fisionomía fuerte, el cabello corto y rubio y una barba de tres días. Hoover, el gigantón, tenía un aire inofensivo, pero Colt no podía dejar de temerles.

—Escóndase, Mikasa. ¡Rápida! —Fue a por la escopeta—. Esto no va a ser bonito. Rezo para que no haya que apretar el gatillo.

—¡El plazo ha acabado, Grice! —gritaba Reiner—. ¡Espero que tengas mi dinero!

¡Su dinero! Aquel bastardo no sabía lo que era ganar algo con el sudor de su frente. Aquellos billetes habrían salido del bolsillo de algún desgraciado encañonado en una callejuela oscura. ¡Maldita la hora en la que le pidió el préstamo!

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y los encaró, fingiendo una calma que no tenía. Menos mal que Falco estaba pescando, no quería que presenciara aquello.

—Qué temprano has venido, Reiner —saludó.

—¿Tienes mi dinero, chico?

—No. Tienes que darme tiempo. ¡Entiéndeme! Tengo un hermano al que mantener…

Reiner arrugó las cejas.

—¿Tiempo, Grice? ¡Un moribundo como tú ya no tiene tiempo! Tienes que entenderme tú a mí: si espero, es probable que estires la pata y yo no cobre. O me pagas ahora, o adelantaré lo inevitable.

—Cinco días más, es lo único que te pido —suplicaba Colt—. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Ten piedad.

—¿Tienes intenciones de dispararnos? —Reiner rió a mandíbula batiente—. ¿Qué te parece este fantoche, Bert? ¡Mira cómo le tiemblan los brazos! Es patético… Adelante, Grice, ¡pégame un tiro! Hazle honor a toda tu calaña de degenerados.

—Por favor, Reiner, por favor…

Un puñetazo lo derribó. Reiner le arrebató la escopeta. Encogido por el dolor y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, volvió a suplicar la clemencia de aquellos hombres. Agarró del tobillo a Bertolt Hoover, y en éste pudo ver una pizca de compasión, mas siguió adelante. Se levantó trabajosamente y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Reiner ya estaba registrándolo todo. No va a encontrar nada, pensó Colt. Y entonces lo mataría. Nadie echaría en falta al desgraciado que vivía cerca del lago. Reiner entró primero a su dormitorio, el más grande, pues antes había sido conyugal. Rebuscó en los cajones; su cabreo aumentaba conforme buscaba. Luego, en la pequeña habitación de Falco, rojo de la rabia, lo agarró por el cuello.

—Dame algo, maldita sea. Tienes que tener un alijo oculto por algún lado… —Lo encañonó con su propia arma—. Eh, Bert, ve a echar un vistazo en la buhardilla. Más vale que tengas algo interesante ahí arriba, ¿eh, Colton?

Arriba… ¡Dios mío, la señorita Mikasa debía estar escondida ahí! Poco podía hacer Colt. Su debilidad lo había condenado.

Bertolt asintió y subió las escaleras, cada escalón emitía un crujido. Reiner sacó un cigarrillo.

—He visto a tu hermano de camino aquí —comentó—. Falco, ¿no? Se parece mucho. A tu padre, quiero decir.

Colt apretó los dientes. Un hilo de sangre descendía por su barbilla.

—No se parece en nada, y más vale que no le hayas tocado un pelo, o…

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Mira cómo tiemblo. —Rió—. Tranquilo, no le he hecho nada. Es sólo un crío, nada tiene que ver en estos asuntos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, yo también era un crío cuando tu padre le cortó el cuello a mi madre. Lo vi todo, ¿sabes? Todo… Sería justo que tu hermano viera cómo te mato.

—Mi padre pagó, Reiner, y nosotros, sus hijos, nos sentimos avergonzados de que su sangre corra por nuestras venas, pero nada podemos hacer. —Le sobrevino un acceso de tos—. Nosotros no lo elegimos.

Justo cuando Reiner iba a replicar, Bertolt cayó escaleras abajo. El estruendo de la caída alteró a Reiner, quien se acercó a su compañero, ahora desarmado y con la nariz chorreando de sangre.

—Pero qué diablos…

Colt contuvo el aliento cuando la figura de Mikasa descendió los peldaños uno por uno, empuñando un revólver y con una mirada carente de cualquier sentimiento. Tenía enfilado a Reiner, quien imitó la acción, dubitativo.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió Braun—. Tu cara me es familiar. Sí, he debido verte en algún lugar…

Ella lo ignoró.

—He oído que venís buscando dinero. ¿Cuánto os debe?

—Cincuenta dólares. Ahora responde a mi pregunta, mujer —recordó Reiner, no muy convencido—. Dime tu nombre y puede que nos olvidemos de esto.

—¿Vais a matar a un hombre por esa cantidad? —Miró a Colt—. No tiene el dinero de los señores, ¿verdad, Colt? —Él negó—. Ya ven, de aquí no sacarán nada… Y en el caso de que intente algo más, serán sus cadáveres los que salgan de aquí. ¡Lárguense!

Un disparo voló el sombreo de Reiner Braun, cuyo semblante se había tornado lívido. Tiró la escopeta al suelo y ayudó a Bertolt a levantarse. Antes de abandonar la casa, miró a Colt.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, Grice. Dentro de una semana volveré, y ni esta perra a la que das cobijo podrá defenderte.

Por una parte sintió alivio de que aquellos dos se largaran, pero, por otro lado, sabía que la amenaza no era una broma: Braun volvería con más hombres.

Durante los próximos días Colton Grice estuvo en cama, arrullado por una peculiar calma. No le preocupaba la comida, pues Falco sabía pescar y se manejaba con el arco. Podía cazar una ardilla o un pato. Su hermano se sentaba a su lado todas las noches, tomaba su mano y narraba las menudencias del día. Colt le sonreía tenuemente y asentía. Estaba orgulloso de él, siempre lo había estado. La presencia de Mikasa lo tranquilizaba; la mujer había decidido quedarse pese al altercado. Colt no podía olvidar la familiaridad con la que había empuñado el revólver. Tenía la certeza de que no dudaría en apretar el gatillo. Fuere como fuere, ella le había salvado la vida.

Pronto estaría muerto. ¡O tal vez su agonía se postergaría durante meses! Mikasa había conseguido algunas medicinas para mitigar su dolor.

—¿Por qué hace esto, señorita? No tiene usted necesidad —le dijo. Asió la taza de café que ella le ofrecía. La mujer no se inmutó. Sus ojos grises permanecieron, inalterables, sobre los suyos. Colt desvió la mirada, aturdido. Le intrigaba, mas era demasiado prudente para preguntarle acerca de quién era y a qué se dedicaba. En su mente se formaba una vaga respuesta para aquellas preguntas.

—Usted tampoco tenía necesidad de hospedarme; sin embargo, me abrió las puertas de su casa y puso un plato más en su mesa —respondió ella—. Hablaré con Braun.

—Eso sí que no lo permitiré, señorita. —Colt se recostó contra la pared—. No arriesgará su vida por mi pellejo otra vez. Ahora Braun la conoce, y ese hombre no olvida una cara.

—Y yo tampoco, Colt, y yo tampoco.

**3**

Erwin Smith entró a la comisaría de Valentine y encontró a su viejo amigo, el sheriff Nile Dowk, espatarrado en su silla, pies en alto y puro en la boca. Parecía no haber cambiado de postura en siglos. Se desperezó trabajosamente y levantó su sombrero, de manera que sus ojos pudieran estudiar la figura del hombre recién llevado.

—Hay pelea en la taberna —anunció Erwin acercándose al tablón de anuncios. Había varias caras conocidas entre los fugitivos.

—¿Y cuándo no la hay? —Nile lo miró con un gesto derrengado—. Estoy harto de esta maldita ciudad. ¡Que se vayan al infierno todos esos borrachos! Mandaré a uno de mis chicos a que recoja los cadáveres, si hay, cuando acaben de darse palos. —Miró fijamente a Erwin, quien sostenía un cartel de recompensa entre sus manos—. ¿Vas a quedarte de una vez por todas aquí, agente Smith?

Erwin llevaba quince años con los Pinkerton y había escalado varios peldaños en la jerarquía de la agencia.

—No —contestó con una sonrisa resignada—. Seguimos detrás del Destripador. Quiero que tus chicos estén atentos, Nile, muy atentos.

—Procuraré que levanten los ojos del vaso de whiskey, pero no prometo nada… A la mierda, deja que te invite a una copa. Así echamos un vistazo en la taberna. —El sheriff se levantó, inspeccionó el tambor de su revólver y se acercó a su amigo—. ¿Mikasa Ackerman? No vale la pena —dijo en referencia al cartel—. Creo que está muerta. O eso, o se ha largado del país. Imagino que ya sabrás que no se tiene constancia de su participación en el golpe de Blackwater. Dicen que no cabalga con el Destripador desde hace mucho tiempo.

De camino a la taberna, Erwin Smith comprobó que la ciudad que lo había visto crecer continuaba igual. En Valentine abundaban los ganaderos y siempre se olía a tierra mojada y a oveja. La calle principal era un constante barrizal por el que se habían revolcado asesinos, violadores y pederastas. La ciudad era el destino predilecto de los peores delincuentes. Nile hacía lo que podía para remediar aquella situación, para mejorar… Había intentado que adoquinaran la calle principal y que cerraran algún que otro tugurio. Y el alcalde lo había ignorado porque las arcas públicas no estaban precisamente a rebosar. Pese a todo, había logrado cierto orden, aunque mandara todo al demonio con cada trifulca entre borrachos.

—¿Están bien Marie y los niños? —preguntó el agente Smith.

—Sí. Están en Saint Denis con mi suegra, no los he visto en semanas. Ese sitio es inaguantable: demasiadas fábricas, demasiados franchutes. Un horror. Te juro que cuando voy me paso el día en los barrios de negros y de chinos.

La presencia del sheriff sumió el saloon en un profundo silencio. Nile Dowk podía resultar intimidante cuando se lo proponía; era un hombre alto y magro desde su juventud, de barba regia, ojillos hundidos y cabello negruzco. Contrastaba con Erwin, quien era más ancho de hombros, con el cabello rubio siempre engominado, unos ojos claros bajo unas cejas demasiado gruesas —desde pequeño era apodado cejotas— y un rostro lampiño que denotaba confianza y tranquilidad.

Nile paseó la vista por el local. La timba de póquer junto a la ventana parecía pacífica, los parroquianos apoyados en la barra no aparentaban hostilidad y las prostitutas, sentadas en las escaleras, fumaban y se desesperaban ante la falta de trabajo.

—Da la impresión de que ninguno de vosotros ha roto un plato en la vida. —El sheriff hizo un gesto al camarero—. Ponle a mi amigo una cerveza, y a mí lo que te apetezca—. Luego se giró y reanudó su perorata—. Tranquilos, que no cunda el pánico: sólo he venido a tomar una copa. Que no os incomode mi placa. Si habéis cometido alguna fechoría, os aseguro que recibiréis vuestro castigo, pero no ahora. —Le escanciaron un trago de whiskey y alzó el vaso—. Vamos, ¡continuad como si yo no estuviera!

Y vaya si continuaron. Las risas volvieron a imperar en el saloon y el primer puñetazo se lo dio un mozo de cuadra, medio borracho, a un grandullón que trabajaba en una obra a las afueras de la ciudad. Erwin se llevó la botella a los labios mientras observaba la pelea de soslayo. Luego miró a su amigo, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima a una fulana.

—Oye, Erwin —lo llamó un muy enseriado Nile—. Cada día tengo más claro que tú deberías haberte quedado con Marie.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Es una buena mujer y te ha dado dos hijos preciosos.

—Y yo soy un desgraciado. La he engañado más de una vez, todo el mundo lo sabe. Ella es una dama, Erwin. No está hecha para vivir en este estercolero. A veces me pregunto qué es lo que vio en mí.

Erwin agachó la mirada. Sí, Marie había tomado la decisión de casarse con Nile, no sin antes vivir un corto idilio con el agente Smith. Esto era algo que el sheriff sabía y había aceptado con los años. Sabía que su esposa le guardaría fidelidad mientras viviera y que lo estimaba en demasía, pero en su corazón había otro nombre grabado. El agente Smith la quiso entrañablemente, lo que después, cuando la dejó ir, le provocó el dolor más agudo de su vida. Un hombre como él, en constante movimiento y expuesto a los peores indeseables, no podía darle la vida que merecía. Ahora, tras tantos años, imaginarla con una argolla en el dedo y dos chiquillos a su cargo lo hacían sentirse nostálgico. Claro que conocía los affaires de Nile, sabía que la tentación era demasiado para su amigo, sí, pero él ya no podía hacer nada: Marie se apellidaba Dowk, no Smith.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. El sheriff ya no miraba a las chicas, sino que lucía apenado y perdido en el fondo de su bebida.

—Maldita la hora en la que te alejaste de ella, Erwin, maldita la hora en la que me dejaste el camino libre —rezongó—. Ella habría sido muy feliz contigo.

—Coge un tren a Saint Denis cuando puedas, Nile —dijo Erwin—. Tienes una familia que te necesita, es algo que tendrás de por vida. ¿Que he querido a Marie? Sí, es algo que los dos, viejo amigo, sabemos, pero tú eres el hombre con quien ha formado una familia.

Fue entonces cuando un gañán comenzó a hablar sobre Strawberry. Los Braun habían vuelto a hacer de las suyas, decía. Por lo visto, habían prendido fuego a una pequeña cabaña junto al lago Owanjila y el propietario había resultado muerto junto a media docena de hombres, los presuntos pirómanos, entre los que se encontraba un sobrino de Moses. Aquel suceso no había pasado desapercibido porque el dueño era conocido: se trataba de uno de los hijos de Francis Grice. El gañán reía a mandíbula batiente. A su juicio, los Braun habían hecho bien al acabar con los últimos vestigios de Grice.

Erwin había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al mencionado. Era un hombre terrible, un demonio en persona, mas no por ello su prole merecía un destino tan horrible como aquel. Pero había más: un hijo pequeño del que no se habían encontrado restos y la posterior muerte de Moses Braun. La ley estaba haciendo averiguaciones y la gente empezaba a sospechar que el retoño menor tenía algo que ver.

—Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza —murmuró Erwin.

—Strawberry es una jungla, no me sorprende nada de lo que pase ahí. La gente perdió la cabeza cuando el cantamañanas del alcalde prohibió el alcohol…

—Piensa, Nile. Por lo que se dice, el muchacho Grice no había cumplido ni la quincena. ¿Cómo va a acabar con un pistolero bien curtido como Braun? Es una locura. Tiene que haber algo más.

—No pienses en ello. Hemos venido a beber, ¿recuerdas? Ahora mismo ni yo soy sheriff ni tú un Pinkerton. Relájate y deja que mi homólogo en Strawberry, que es un inepto, dicho sea de paso, solucione el asunto.

**4**

No había picado ni un solo pez en casi dos horas. Falco suspiró, recogió el sedal y se dejó caer hacia atrás, cansado.

—Si no quieren picar, es mejor no forzarlos. —Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo—. Es lo que Colt dice.

Mikasa continuaba con la brizna de hierba entre los labios y la caña en alto. Nunca había sido una lumbrera en el arte de la pesca, pero estaba segura de que algo mordería el anzuelo.

—Colt no tiene paciencia, aunque reconozco que esto es aburridísimo. Prefiero la caza.

—Yo apenas tengo puntería con el arco, no podría darle ni a un uapití —admitió el muchacho con cierta vergüenza.

—La práctica hace al maestro —respondió ella—. No te preocupes si todavía no eres muy diestro. Tiempo al tiempo.

—Bueno, es que yo… —Falco agachó la mirada—. No me gustaría vivir aquí para siempre, señorita, pero Colt dice que algún día seré ranchero, formaré una familia y viviremos de lo que nos dé la tierra y el lago. Yo no quiero eso…

Mikasa, curiosa por las ideas del joven, lo observaba, instándolo a continuar. Ya en su primer encuentro había visto algo peculiar en él.

—Me gustaría ver el mundo, viajar. —Falco mantenía la vista clavada en el cielo—. No creo que el sentido de mi vida sea vivir aquí hasta que me haga viejo y muera y entonces tenga que dejarle todo a un hijo.

—No, claro que ese no es el sentido de tu vida, chico chocolate —rió Mikasa—. Tu hermano es un hombre extraordinario, pero no tiene derecho a decidir lo que eres y lo que harás. Al final, serás lo que tú quieras ser. Lo único que debes intentar es no ser _persona non grata —_ Volvió a reír.

— _¿Persona non grata…?_

—Ah, es un latinismo, es decir, que viene del latín, la lengua que hablaban los romanos. Vendría a ser persona no bienvenida. Lo usan los abogados, los jueces…

—¿Es usted abogada o jueza? —El joven Grice estaba sorprendido.

—En absoluto. Tenía un amigo, un tipo viejo y sabio, que me enseñaba esas cosas.

Mikasa recordaba aquellas tardes con Uri Reiss, cuando el cabello dorado de este no tenía ni una sola cana. Aquel hombre poseía ya una paciencia infinita en su juventud, la suficiente para enseñar a leer y a escribir a un puñado de críos salvajes.

Un repentino tirón la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tiró de la caña y empezó a recoger el sedal.

—Ha picado algo —anunció—, y es grande.

El pez se retorcía con violencia, luchando por ganar el anzuelo, mas Mikasa se resistía a dejarlo escapar. Jamás había atrapado uno con tanta fuerza. No era la mejor de las pescadoras, pero sabía defenderse. Falco miraba hacia el lago y, cuando finalmente consiguió arrastrar aquel morador de las aguas hasta la orilla, abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

—¡Un muskallonga! Nunca había visto una tan grande.

El pez aún chapoteaba cuando Mikasa lo cogió. Era tan largo como uno de uno de sus brazos y debía pesar unos dieciocho o veinte kilos. Las escamas mezclaban un tono rojizo con el gris plateado y tenía dientes como alfileres.

Regresaron a la casa y encontraron a Colt sentado frente a la chimenea. Tenía mejor cara y podía mantenerse en pie durante un rato y, por lo que parecía, había sido capaz de desplazarse de su alcoba hasta el salón con ayuda de un gayado. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio semejante animal. Comieron muskallonga a la brasa y salaron el resto. Colt parecía más optimista en la sobremesa y, desde luego, había pensado en algo para arreglar el problema con los Braun. Pediría un préstamo al banco y utilizaría el dinero para pagar a Reiner. Después buscaría empleo en unas obras al este de Strawberry y saldaría la deuda con el banco. Por primera vez, Falco se atrevió a cuestionar los planes de su hermano: aquello le parecía una locura. Mikasa, en silencio, observó el gesto asombrado de Colt.

—Puede que consigas el préstamo, de acuerdo, pero ¿después qué? —inquirió Falco, serio—. ¿Trabajar levantando ladrillos y transportando vigas? Mírate, Colt, ¡ni siquiera puedes dar dos pasos sin que te falte el aliento!

—Baja el tono.

El más joven de los Grice, consciente de su falta de respeto, agachó la mirada, apocado. El semblante de Colt mostraba un resquicio de enfado, lo cual, unido a su enfermedad, le conferían una apariencia todavía más espantosa. A sus ojos inyectados en sangre, sus enormes ojeras y su barba descuidada y machada se sumó un ceño fruncido y un rictus de aversión.

—Que sea la última vez —dictó Colt, con un dedo alzado hacia Falco— que me hablas así.

—Lo siento. —El zagal se levantó de la mesa, avergonzado—. Estaré fuera. —Y se retiró.

Colt tosió y se palpó las sienes. Enseguida recuperó la serenidad.

—Todavía no entiende que hay que hacer sacrificios para seguir adelante. Supongo que todavía es muy pequeño, pero… esta vida es dura, muy dura, y él es un soñador.

…

El piano infundía ánimos, amenizaba los tragos y provocaba risas.

La taberna se encontraba colmada, mayoritariamente, de jornaleros que habían hecho un alto para tomar una cerveza. Reiner Braun estaba lejos de ser un leñador o un mozo de cuadra, pero también estaba ahí, dándole a la botella y jugando al cuchillo con Bertolt.

—Mi turno —dijo su amigo.

El grandullón era habilidoso. Lo clavaba primero entre el dedo corazón y el anular; a continuación, entre el pulgar y el índice; luego entre el meñique y el anular; y, finalmente, entre el índice y el corazón. Era rápido, muy rápido, y realizaba varias veces la misma frecuencia sin cortarse. Reiner ya se había hecho unos cuantos tajos.

—Tienes suerte de que esté borracho —farfulló—. ¡Eh, ponme otra birra!

Braun se arrellenó en su silla. Por la puerta entró una figura conocida que lo cabreó. No obstante, dejó escapar una carcajada y miró a Bertolt.

—Mira, amigo mío. Procura no mearte encima.

A ellos se acercó aquella mujer implacable. Vestía una camisa blanca remangada, unos pantalones de montar y unas botas enfangadas con espuelas. Se aflojó el pañuelo verde que llevaba en torno al cuello.

Al contrario que Bertolt, quien estaba tenso, Reiner movió la mandíbula y adoptó una sonrisa chulesca.

—¿A qué se debe su honorable presencia, Mikasa Ackerman?

Oír aquel apellido la hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Le ruego discreción, señor Braun. He venido a hablar pacíficamente.

—Pues hable.

—Quiero que deje en paz a los Grice.

—¿Eso es todo? —Reiner rió—. Lo mejor que puede hacer usted es largarse de aquí cuanto antes. Colt Grice la diñará pronto, y su hermano… Bueno, quizá acabe en alguna mina, enferme de azogue y muera también.

—¿A esto se dedica ahora Moses Braun, a prestar dinero a desgraciados y luego apalearlos? Sois escoria.

—Mi tío es un hombre que ve oportunidad en todo —contestó Reiner—. En cambio, ¿qué es lo que hace el Destripador? ¡Dar golpes suicidas! Conseguirá que todos acabéis muertos, si es que no os mata para salvarse a sí mismo. Tu tío es la misma escoria que la mía, pero el tuyo actúa a gran escala. No eres quien para reprochar nada. Colt Grice pagará, quiera o no. Yo mismo me aseguraré de que así sea. —Carraspeó—. ¡Atención todos, la cabeza de esta mujer vale más de lo que vais a ganar en toda vuestra vida trabajando honradamente!

Mikasa Ackerman apretó los dientes y salió rápidamente del local. El rubio sonrió, complacido. Nadie, por muy temido que fuera, iba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera los de aquella calaña cuyo primer crimen era nacer.

—¡Eh, Gabi, he dicho que quiero una birra! —Apoyó los pies sobre la mesa—. Esta niña no se entera de nada…

Gabi Braun, de quince años, piel atezada y ojos grandes y resplandecientes, le sirvió con rapidez. Era su prima, la más joven del clan y la menos indicada para ser camarera, pero era lo que Moses Braun quería, y las palabras de este no se discutían.

**4**

—Un tren, un tren —reiteraba Kenny mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. Uri, contemplativo, saboreaba su pipa. El Destripador se sentó ante él—. Es nuestra oportunidad. Si Darius está involucrado, hay dinero de por medio… Mucho dinero, eso es lo que necesitamos ahora mismo.

—¿Podemos fiarnos de ese chico? —inquirió Uri.

Kenny guardó silencio por un momento. La imagen de Marco Bott se instaló en su cabeza, y sus súplicas le inundaron los oídos.

—Tengo la impresión, viejo amigo, de que últimamente no confías en mí. Si resulta ser falso, no perdemos nada. Pero, si ese tren lleva una buena mercancía, saldremos de estas montañas mejor de lo que llegamos. No se trata sólo de dinero, Uri. Los chicos, tú, yo… Necesitamos que algo salga bien. Esperanza, ánimo.

—Soy viejo, Kenny, y los viejos sólo confiamos en la muerte —respondió Uri—. Los Pinkerton nos están persiguiendo; asaltar un tren llamaría su atención, los atraería hasta aquí y entonces nos matarían a todos. Bueno, a ti y a mí nos expondrían primero en un patíbulo como a animales disecados, y después nos colgarían.

—Tengo un plan. —Kenny le puso una mano en el hombro—. En cuanto demos el golpe, nos iremos de las montañas. No les daremos tiempo. Iremos a New Hannover. Tú conoces esa zona mejor que yo.

—No había estado tan al este desde hacía años. Estuve vagando por ahí con Elena…

Los dos hombres miraron hacia la puerta de la cabaña, que se abrió para dar paso a Traute Caven. Como buena mujer americana que se había criado en la barbarie de la frontera con México, acostumbraba a llevar siempre una escopeta en la mano y a no dudar en dispararla. Tenía el cabello de un rubio muy pálido, fantasmal, los ojos celestes, fríos y carentes de emoción, los labios carnosos y siempre revestidos de una fina capa de carmín.

—Señorita Caven. —Kenny se acercó a ella y le besó la mano—. ¿Has terminado de adaptarte a este clima?

Traute tenía encandilado a Kenny, a quien había jurado lealtad en más de un sentido. Las ideas de aquel hombre la habían fascinado y la vida de forajido le resultaba muy excitante, pero apenas tomaba partido en los delitos de la banda. Siempre se la podía encontrar sentada y silenciosa, examinando o limpiando su arma.

—Ni me lo menciones. —El vaho abandonada su boca y su nariz estaba colorada—. Vengo de curarle las heridas a ese pobre chico, Bott. Jean está con él.

—El señor Weilman debería controlarse un poco, ¿no crees, Kenny? —El gesto de Uri era suspicaz.

—Es uno de los chicos de Darius, con ellos hay que tener mano dura —replicó Ackerman—. Eso es algo que sabes, Uri.

—He visto al muchacho de refilón y puedo asegurarte que lo habría soltado todo sin necesidad de violencia.

—No iba a dejar que lo matara. A mí también me parece un buen chico, pero es uno de los de Zackley. —Kenny se puso un habano entre los dientes, lo encendió en el fuego de la chimenea y volvió junto a su socio—. Eren, Levi, Kitz y yo nos haremos con ese tren. En cuanto volvamos, espero que con las alforjas llenas, quiero que todo esto esté recogido, los carromatos cargados y listos para partir. ¡Alegrad esas caras! Muy pronto estaremos en prados más verdes.

…

Marco miró con desconfianza el plato de guiso. Tenía hambre, sí, y también un miedo que le impedía aceptar cualquier cosa de aquella banda. Darius Zackley lo había destinado a las peores tareas, lo había usado de bufón y lo habría utilizado como escudo si se hubiese dado la ocasión, pero nunca antes había recibido una paliza así. Kitz Weilman pretendía matarlo, él mismo se lo había dicho al oído. Por fortuna o por desgracia, Jean Kirstein lo había salvado del desollamiento que Kitz le había prometido.

—Come antes de que se enfríe —lo instó Jean—. Bueno, más de lo que está…

Marco se llevó una cucharada a la boca. Estaba delicioso. El cocinero se sentó a la mesa.

—Puede que te acuchillen mientras duermes —comentó—, pero no te matarán de hambre si yo puedo evitarlo. Soy Nicolo. Marco, ¿verdad? Encantado.

Llevaba un pañuelo rojo en torno a la cabeza y unas greñas castañas le caían por las sienes. Tenía los ojos caídos y una expresión de aburrimiento. Su delantal estaba lleno de sangre, lo cual estremeció a Marco. Entonces pensó que debía ser de algún animal. De todas maneras, ¿qué pretendían aquellos hombres? ¿Se trataba de un tipo de tortura? Quizá después de la comida el señor Weilman le sacara el hígado.

—A ese malnacido le faltan escrúpulos —bufó Jean. Éste llevaba una desgastada boina sobre una cabellera larga y gamuza, degradada a ambos lados; sus ojos, de una tonalidad miel, se encontraban bajo unas cejas finas y fruncidas. Una incipiente barba le sombreaba la mandíbula. Su cara alargada había dado lugar a su mote: el Caracaballo.

—A mí me da miedo —se sinceró Nicolo—, pero Kenny confía en él, así que nosotros también tenemos que confiar.

Jean se encogió de hombros. Luego se arrellanó en la silla, se remangó y se desató el chaleco de lana. Miró a Marco.

—¿De dónde sales? No tienes pinta de bandido.

—Lo soy —respondió Marco, cohibido—. Soy un forajido de la banda de Darius Zackley.

Kirstein y el cocinero intercambiaron una mirada antes de echarse a reír.

—No digas eso fuera de estas cuatro paredes —aconsejó Nicolo—. Aquí los chicos de Zackley no son bien recibidos, por si aún no te has dado cuenta.

—¿Eres un niño de papá con ganas de pegar tiros? —Jean esbozó una sonrisa socarrona—. Te diré algo: escápate esta misma noche. Estaré haciendo guardia y haré como si no hubiese visto nada.

Marco se sorprendió.

Nicolo rió y se levantó de la silla. Se acercó a la chimenea, donde vertió el contenido de la cafetera en dos latas vacías que funcionaban como tazas.

—Eso significa que le has caído bien, señor Bott —dijo—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a llevar café a Levi y a la señorita Ral.

—Sigues comportándote como un mayordomo —rió Jean. Cuando el cocinero se hubo marchado, volvió a dirigirse a Marco—. Hablaba en serio. Si te vas, no te lo impediré. No hay motivo para matar a nadie.

Marco terminó con su plato y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Gimió al rozarse el labio inferior partido.

—Si me deja ir, sería como matarme —se atrevió a decir Marco,

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ahí fuera estaré solo y expuesto… Ahora Darius querrá matarme, y no quiero morir, señor Kirstein, no quiero.

El mencionado guardó silencio. Después asintió lentamente y le ofreció un poco de tabaco de mascar.

—Llámame Jean.

**5**

Falco estaba junto a su hermano durante aquella onerosa noche, la última que pasarían juntos.

Mikasa estaba durmiendo en el salón, frente a la chimenea y con la escopeta en ristre. Llevaba un par de días alerta, y sus motivos tenía: los Braun ya deberían haberse presentado para cobrar la deuda. El joven Grice pensaba que habían optado por ignorarlos; al fin y al cabo, el viejo Moses no mataría a nadie por tan poco dinero.

Un disparo. Mikasa despertó, salió al porche y observó el horizonte. Un lobo aulló. El lago y el bosque estaban tranquilos.

—Ha sonado lejano, más allá del bosque. Será un cazador —dijo la mujer de vuelta en el interior. Observó a Colt, cuyo semblante estaba excepcionalmente pálido y relajado—. ¿Cómo está?

—He conseguido bajarle la fiebre. —Falco acariciaba la escuálida mano del único pariente que le quedaba. Mikasa apretó los labios; aquel muchachito la llenaba de compasión. ¡Maldita fuera la Divina Providencia, que decidía romper familias tan trágicamente! Colt le había dicho abiertamente que sus días estaban contados, pero era incapaz de comunicárselo a Falco, quien se había esperanzado al verlo caminar y comer con ellos. Era lo que conocemos como mejoría de la muerte. Mikasa deseó no haberse hospedado jamás ahí, no haber tratado nunca con los Grice, pues eso la había conducido a una situación muy complicada. Debía marcharse pronto, debería haberse marchado ya, pero no podía abandonarlos, simplemente no podía continuar su camino sin mirar atrás. Era su mayor defecto.

—Es curioso que sepas cosas sobre medicina —dijo ella.

—Nuestra madre era enfermera —aclaró Falco—. Estuvo en la Cruz Roja hasta que conoció a mi padre. Le enseñó algunas cosas a Colt, y él me las enseñó a mí… Me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe para prepararme para este momento.

—Falco…

—Sé que va a morir. —Se sorbió la nariz—. Usted también lo sabe, señorita Mikasa.

—Dicen que las personas mueren cuando son olvidadas.

—¿Usted cree?

—Para nada —respondió Mikasa, provocando el asombro de Falco; y, con los ojos cerrados, añadió—: Me temo que todos morimos aunque se nos recuerde. Nada perdura, a excepción de nuestros actos. Recordarán lo que hagamos, no lo que seamos. Colt vivirá en ti, en cada vez que pesques un pez tal y como él te enseñó, cuando tenses la cuerda del arco como él hacía. Eso es algo que ni la tierra ni el olvido pueden enterrar.

Dos lágrimas surcaron los mofletes del chico, quien se los limpió rápidamente y se levantó de la cama. Mikasa sonrió tenuemente y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Eres un buen hermano, chico chocolate.

Esa misma noche, un sueño iluminó la oscuridad onírica del sueño de ella. Una puerta se abría, se escuchaban los pájaros. Había un grupo de siluetas en la lejanía, pero no reconocía a aquellas personas y el paisaje se hallaba borroso, difuminado por una tormenta de arena que aumentó hasta engullirlo todo. Falco la zarandeó lo suficiente como para despertarla. Estaba asustado.

—Braun ha venido —dijo— y ha traído a sus hombres. Tienen… Tienen botellas incendiarias.

—Maldición. ¿Cuántos son?

—Son cinco. Llevan la cara tapada, son grandes y… —El muchacho tragó saliva—. Van a matarnos.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó por un resquicio entre las cortinas. Era ya noche cerrada, una noche oscura, carente de estrellas y luna. Mikasa suspiró y miró a Falco.

—Ha venido a por mí. ¿Colt está dormido?

—Sí.

Cargó el revólver.

—Bueno, chico chocolate… No sé si viviremos para contarlo. —Accionó el martillo—. Tienes que correr hacia el bosque.

—No me dejarán.

—Te cubriré.

—¿Va a… matar a esos hombres?

La mujer se acercó a la puerta.

—Intentaré que Reiner entre en razón por las buenas —aseguró—. Llevo dinero en el zurrón. Trescientos dólares.

—No, no está bien que usted pague nuestras deudas, no está bien que se enfrente a ellos por nosotros. La van matar. —Falco la agarró del brazo—. Saldré yo en nombre de mi hermano.

—Eso es valiente por tu parte. —Mikasa sonrió—. Escúchame: alguien me dijo hace mucho tiempo que la valentía no debe convertirse en temeridad. En cuanto oigas el primer disparo, corre.

Salieron muy lentamente. Mikasa, lamparilla a la siniestra y arma a la diestra, cruzó la mirada con Reiner, quien la apuntó con un fusil. Falco miró hacia el bosque de soslayo, a unos cinco metros.

—¿Ha pasado a mejor vida ese paleto de Grice? —inquirió Reiner—. Me daba hasta un poco de lástima, pero todos nos tenemos que morir.

—En eso coincidimos, señor Braun —contestó Mikasa—. ¿Va a morir alguien esta noche?

—La quieren viva o muerta, así que no hay necesidad. Pero, si usted lo desea, puedo ahorrarle el paso por la horca…

—¿No es curioso, señor Braun? —preguntó Mikasa—. He tratado de mantenerme en la sombra durante un tiempo y sólo he logrado que aumente el precio por mi cabeza. El mundo no olvida, y yo tampoco. —Lo apuntó—. Si viene a capturarme, me defenderé, como tantas veces he hecho en el pasado.

La primera bala impactó contra una de las botellas incendiarias, por lo que el vándalo que la sostenía se vio ardiendo, gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Braun y los demás hombres lo observaron con estupor, y Falco aprovechó este breve momento para echar a correr. Reiner, furioso, ordenó que prendieran la casa y el resto de botellas volaron contra el tejado de ésta. Luego descargó una ráfaga de balas que hubieran impactado contra Mikasa si esta no se hubiera cubierto tras una de las columnas del porche.

—Usted no tiene que morir esta noche, señorita Ackerman —reafirmó Reiner—, No suelo matar mujeres.

La vida había enseñado a Mikasa Ackerman que el final podía llegar en cualquier momento. Bien, si habría de perecer justo ahí, entonces no lo haría sola. Se los llevaría, como séquito, al infierno. Iba a abandonar su parapeto, lanzarse contra ellos en mitad de una lluvia de balas, pero la figura de Colton Grice atravesó la puerta y cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo. Los disparos cesaron. Mikasa trató de decirle que se guareciera, pero él se puso en pie trabajosamente y avanzó un par de pasos hacia ellos, En su rostro no se leía intención alguna, solamente un cansancio que, después, Mikasa catalogaría como desesperación.

Colt iba descalzo y asía su escopeta, mas no parecía dispuesto a dispararla. No lo haría. Reiner sabía esto, así que no consideró pertinente matarlo, simplemente hizo un gesto a sus compinches y lo observó. El deteriorado Grice le sostuvo la mirada.

Mikasa, que sabía perfectamente cuando un hombre iba a presionar el gatillo o no, lo llamó varias veces. Colt se giró, sus ojos apagados contemplaron la inclemente forma del fuego devorando la casa. Le temblaban las piernas, por cobardía o enfermedad; fuere cual fuere el motivo, encaró de nuevo al hombre que había arrasado todo lo que había cuidado esmeradamente.

—He pagado con creces, señor Braun —dijo débilmente—. Mi casa, mi tranquilidad, mi honor… Todo eso te has llevado.

El crepitar de las llamas envolvía su voz, el tono desencantado con el que manifestaba las amarguras que anidaban en su interior.

—No quiero nada de eso, desgraciado —rió Reiner—. Quiero dinero. Y vaya si lo conseguiré. No me interesas, Grice. He venido a por Mikasa Ackerman.

La mencionada no movió ni un músculo. Colt la miró, sereno. Mikasa se preguntó si la despreciaría.

—De ella no vas a obtener nada. —Colt clavó las pupilas en la escopeta—. Le pedí dinero para medicinas que de nada me han servido. Voy a morir, Reiner. Pero sé que las deudas nunca mueren.

—¿Crees que tengo tiempo para esto, Grice? Tengo más cosas que hacer además de quemar tu chabola. Quítate de en medio. Es a Mikasa Ackerman a quien has dado cobijo, una forajida detestable, no mejor que tu padre. Ladrona, cuatrera, estafadora, pecadora, asesina. Por una vez, Colton, voy a hacer justicia, ¿o no? —Reiner sonrió. Aquella curvatura chulesca de sus labios desapareció cuando el moribundo lo enfiló—. Venga ya, Colton, tú y yo sabemos que no eres capaz de matar ni una mosca. Eres débil.

—Nunca he sido débil. He procurado ser cabal, vivir sin muchos sobresaltos, dignamente. Jamás débil… He tenido que ser muy fuerte para soportar a los degenerados como tú, pero eso se ha acabado. —Respiró hondamente—. Que Dios me perdone.

Acertó en la cabeza de uno de los secuaces de Braun, y en el hombro de otro, que cayó al suelo en mitad de un grito agónico. Braun y sus dos lacayos restantes lo cosieron a tiros, y fue entonces cuando Mikasa disparó, mató al par de perros e hirió de muerte a Braun, que la miró fugazmente antes de desvanecerse.

—Colt —farfulló Mikasa, acuclillándose junto a él. Se ahogaba en su sangre. Grice agarró su mano con fuerza—. Colt…

Este intentó decir algo. Luego cerró los ojos y su pecho se relajó.

Había muerto.

Mikasa se quedó quieta durante unos instantes. Al levantar la mirada, se topó con el gesto horrorizado de Falco, quien se acercó con lentitud hasta su hermano y comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba y se empapaba de sangre. Ella encaminó sus pasos hacia el chico de Braun que se retorcía y se apretaba el hombro. Lo agarró del cuello.

—¿Dónde se esconde Moses Braun?

**Author's Note:**

> Si eres gamer, muy probablemente conoces Red Dead Redemption II, precuela de Red Dead Redemption, mi juego favorito de Rockstar, estando, PARA MÍ, PERSONALMENTE, muy por encima de la saga Grand Theft Auto (GTA). Primero me cautivó John Marston, dispuesto a todo por recuperar a su familia, y después llegó Arthur Morgan para darnos una lección sobre lealtad. Los enclaves de este fic pertenecen a la saga Red Dead y los personajes son del tito Hajime, por si alguien no lo sabía… 
> 
> Hay referencias a la trama de Red Dead (I y II). Quien ha jugado sabe que el propio Kenny juega el papel de Dutch van der Linde, líder carismático, genio y figura de la Frontera o Salvaje Oeste. ¿Es entonces un cruce? Para mí no. Simplemente he cogido un escenario y ya está. Las referencias a los westerns legendarios, ya sea la trilogía del dólar, Le llamaban Trinidad, Centauros de desierto, etc, etc, estarán también ahí.


End file.
